


The new prophecy

by ThatTurquoiseGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU to The Lost Colony, After the Blood of Olympus, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatTurquoiseGirl
Summary: Gaea was not the last foe; another deity was there, quietly waiting for the right time. That time arrived. It had many affects; Fairies disappearing, strange visions, strange demons in the mortal world and a new prophecy. One concerning an elf and six demigods. Time is ticking, and if they want to win this time, they will have to act fast. Can they do it? Set after BOO(PJO) and TOD(AF)





	

There were many places Percy didn't like, but the place he awoke to came near the top of the list. The second he drowsily opened his eyes, feeling as sluggish as if he had been drugged, nothingness came to sight. It was pitch black everywhere and below 5 degrees Celsius. There was something in the air that made his skin itch and the place filled him with a subtle sense of despair.

He was gagged and bound by what seemed thick ropes, wearing the sweatshirt and pajamas he had went to bed in. He couldn't stop shivering, his eyes were proving useless in identifying the area and his head pounded like a hammer was repeatedly being whacked in it.

Obviously, the situation was not seeming very bright.

After a few curses and a deep breath, he tried to move. It was in vain; the more he struggled, the tighter the ropes became and the further his movements were restricted. His limbs were numb and if they were not pressed against his torso, he could have forgotten they were still attached to his body.

His only relief was that he could feel the ground. The ocean was his preferred field but land was better than the sky any day. Regardless, he knew that if a fight broke out, he wouldn't stand a chance.

A minute later, though Percy was having difficulty following the time passing by, the silence was broken by harsh laughter. It was too cold, too hollow and too purely evil to have possibly belonged to any mortal. Percy involuntarily shivered, and it was not due to the temperature.

Following it, a figure seemed to approach him. He squinted to try and see it, and while hard to distinguish, he could just make out the vaguely humanoid outline of some being.

The closer it came, the easier it was to see, for a dim red light outlined it. The being was tall and cloaked, and due to the cloak that moulded with the black background, Percy couldn't see its face or body. He couldn't determine if the it was a he or a she.

“Perseus Jackson,” said the being, in a deep, croaky voice that was masculine and unrecognisable, “we finally meet.”

Percy tried to reply, but nothing more than variations of _mmhm_ came out his covered mouth.

The being seemed understand what he was trying to say and said, “Who am I, what I want, you ask. It is too early to tell.”

“Mmhm mmhm hmhmm!” said Percy, actually wanting to say _what did you bring me here for then?_

“That was what I want to find from you, demigod. I did not bring you here. Although, it seems you do not know yourself.”

He moved a step closer. Percy tensed.

“Now that you are here, I may as well send a little message.”

He gasped, though the sound did not come, as unbearable pain hit his body. He reflexively squeezed his eyes shut. He felt like his insides were shrivelling and burning up and a thousand needles were being stabbed into his skin. He could barely breathe and his struggling was making the ropes more and more suffocating.

“Enjoy while you can, demigod.” Was the last thing he heard before everything, including himself, disappeared in a spiralling vortex.

***

Sea green eyes shot open.

Percy was breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down. He was back in his cabin, and the salty smell of the sea was soothing.

 _It was just a dream,_ he told himself, although it had little effect. It might have been a dream but as he knew from experience, demigod dreams were not mere nightmares.

He checked the clock. 1:30 am. It was too early to awake anybody.

“Hey Seaweed brain,” said his girlfriend sleepily, who had been sleeping beside him, now awoken, “is something wrong?”

Percy forced a smile. “Nah. Just a stupid nightmare. I'll tell you in the morning.”

Annabeth looked like she wanted to protest, but before she could, Percy lay down once again. 

As much as he tried, he couldn't sleep. An omnibus feeling lingered as those last five words replayed in his mind...

_Enjoy while you can, demigod._

* * *

 

  
Artemis POV

Artemis stared at the screen of his laptop while simultaneously tapping at the keyboard. It was a skill he had taught himself at the age of six for better efficiency and was certainly very useful, considering the amount of time he remained glued to the device.

For the past fifteen minutes he had been hacking into the LEP central mainframe. Gaining entry had taken him below five minutes, and the remaining time had been utilised in scouring their database for any file regarding himself, his associates (namely, Butler and Juliet) or anything else even minorly interesting.

His primary aim was to check the surveillance on the manor. He deemed it childishly naïve to believe that the LEP had removed all cameras on him and had taken the matter in his own hands. While it had been months since he had detected all bugs present in the manor, he preferred to remain cautious and check once again.

The truth of the matter was that Artemis was bored, which was a terrible combination. And when a now juvenile genius like him is bored, they do not go and play videogames like the majority of their age group.

Following the Opal incident, his life had taken a more normal turn. His father had completely taken control over the business again, and he had spent the last six months mostly at home or attending school, against his own wishes. His mother constantly forced him to behaviour in a more teenage-ish manner, which he did not enjoy but followed simply to keep her happy.

While the serenity was refreshing, it also seemed a little boring. Sometimes he regretted promising to abandon his illegal endeavours, excepting the 8 percent he still continued through a loophole he had found.

A strange file caught his eye and he took the chance of opening it.

_Case 279 - (k): Artemis Fowl._

Compiler(s): Confidential

Classification: Double red Alpha.

A smirk appeared on his lips. He knew that case classification did not go higher than Alpha red. No matter what they claimed, the fairy's were still wary of him.

Before reading any further, he saved it on his laptop with encryption. Just to be safe.

Case Type: 654 (Magic present in potentially dangerous being)  
  
Action taken: Magic blocked for 20 years.

Least to say, he was intrigued.

He did not know what magic was meant to signify, but thought it could be a codeword for something else, possibly knowledge on the fairy kind. A block might refer to a memory wipe, although he had regained all his memories after the last one.

Before he discover any more secrets not meant for him, his mother opened his bedroom door and said, “Arty dear, for the second time, come downstairs, it’s time for dinner!”

It was enough to bring him out his musings.

“Just a moment, mother,” he replied, quickly hiding the window. His mother would not take kindly to him still following unethical ways.

“What are you so engrossed in doing, dear?”

“Nothing important, mother. Just a little research work.”

“Well, you can finish it later.” She stood expectantly, waiting for him to get up.

He sighed and grudgingly shut it down. He was curious to see what was written, but he could wait. It was saved and loaded with a virus, and so left in a more peaceful state of mind.

Much his frustration though, on his return, the file was gone.

A single name came to his brilliant mind: Foaly.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's the first chapter. Thanks if you read it, regardless of the terrible summary. How was it? Please review!


End file.
